wynnpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes are saved separately throughout the server. There are four kinds of classes: Warrior, Mage, Archer and Assassin. After the 1.12 "Mob Update", 4 new classes were added. They are basically reskins of the original classes. The new classes are, Knigh''t, ''Hunter, Dark Mage, and Ninja. 'Warrior' The sworn defenders of the citadel at Ragni, warriors are a violent class that often lead battles against the undead. Using his great strength he can rocket enemies into the air, or even push them back. His great defense, offense and multiple crowd control abilities make him perfect for front line combat. Spells: Bash (Level 1) 5 Hunger Needed (Right-Left-Right) Tier 1 -Damage 130% Tier 2 -Causes twice them amount of damage Tier 3 - Same as Tier 2 and prevents enemies from jumping and slows them for 10 seconds Charge (Level 11) 4 Hunger Needed Tier 1 -Makes player charge speedily in the direction they are facing Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and hits every enemy in the path it takes Tier 3 -Same as Tier 2 but you can control where you are charging Uppercut (Level 21) 5 Hunger Needed Tier 1 -Damage 200% Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and your opponent will explode in midair doing 100% damage Tier 3 -Same as Tier 2 and your opponent will crash down doing 75% after the attack War Scream (Level 31) 7 Hunger Needed but you need 1 less hunger for Tier 1 and 2 less for Tier 2 Tier 1 -15% Defense for 3 minutes Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and a projectile with high knockback it shot out, which can go through walls and does 20% damages multiple times Tier 3 - 20% Defense for 4 minutes and 10% Strength for 4 minutes 'Mage' Trained on the Mage Island in the vast Ocean, the mage is a powerful class that can use amazing magic to heal members of your party. Mages are able to travel large distances within minutes thanks to their teleport ability, learnt from the magic of the people of the Dern Province. Although not primarily attacked based, mages are still a great asset to any party of adventurers. Spells: Healing (Level 1) Teleport (Level 11) Meteor (Level 21) Ice Snake (Level 31) Archer Trained hunters that stalk prey in the Pig Valley, archers are a ranged class that are essential for scouting out the road ahead for a party of adventurers. Thanks to their escape spell, they are able to retreat from a battle if their foes are too powerful. The archers can also do good in close combat using their arrow storm to make the enemies stay completely still while in the storm. Spells: Arrow Storm (Level 1) 4 Hunger Needed (Left-Right-Left) Tier 1 -Damage: 40% (per Arrow) -Fires 10 arrows Tier 2 -Damage: 30% (per Arrow) -Fires 20 arrows, doubles amount of arrows and speed Tier 3 -Damage: 20% (per Arrow) -Fires 60 arrows, triple the amount of arrows fired at the same time Escape (Level 11) 2 Hunger Needed (Left-Left-Left) Tier 1 -Bounces you back to escape danger Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and gives speed to user and nearby players for three minutes Tier 3 -Same as Tier 2 and when shifting to fall down, will damage enemies by 100% and blind them for 2 seconds Bomb Arrow (Level 21) 8 Hunger Needed (Left-Right-Right) Tier 1 -Does 200% damage Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and slows and prevents enemies from jumping for 10 seconds Tier 3 -Same as Tier 2 and arrow will bounce up to five times Arrow Shield (Level 31) 10 Hunger Needed (Left-Left-Right) Tier 1 -150% Damage Tier 2 -Same as Tier 1 and knocks back enemies far away and blind them for 2 seconds Tier 3 -Same as Tier 2 and shoots many arrows into the sky, which damages everything around you by 100% Assassin Hailing from the depths of the Nivla Woods: the assassin uses his various stealth spells to elegantly slay his opponents. Forever in the shadows he can quickly kill an enemy by using his multi-hits ability. But beware when assassins venture to the Nether; they can use their vanish spell in order to evade any of your attacks. Spells: Spin Attack (Level 1) Vanish (Level 11) Multi-Hit (Level 21) Smoke Bomb (Level 31) Category:Classes